ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Staff of the First Spinjitzu Master
The Staff of the First Spinjitzu Master was a staff that belonged to the First Spinjitzu Master. Shortly before his death, he engraved three clues on the staff that was passed to Wu to be sure that it fell in good hands; unfortunately, the ghost warrior Morro received the item and later retrieved the Realm Crystal from the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. At some point, the staff would be recovered by Wu once again. However, after Wu was lost in time, the staff would disappear once again. History At some point before his death, the First Spinjitzu Master engraved three symbols onto his staff that gave the location of his tomb, and passed it on to his youngest son Wu. He hid the other one in his tomb. Master Wu used his staff throughout the first, second, third, and fourth seasons as a defensive and offensive weapon, oblivious to the three symbols engraved in it. Way of the Ninja Master Wu uses the staff to attack Samukai and save Kai. He later used it to activate the training course in the the monastery. The Titanium Ninja Wu used his staff to "thread the needle" to get the shrinking pill to The Overlord. However, this plan failed as Pythor ate it instead. Winds of Change After possessing Lloyd, Morro goes to Steep Wisdom tea shop looking for Master Wu and the Staff. After a battle between the Ninja and Wu, the staff is dropped over some dust, revealing the engraved symbols. Both Wu and Morro are surprised at this, and the struggle continues. Master Wu manages to retrieve the staff, and he, the Ninja, and Nya escape on the Destiny's Bounty. Ghost Story Morro chases the Destiny's Bounty on his Dragon to get the staff back. He lands on the ship and attacks the Ninja. While Jay, Cole, and Nya (as Samurai X) try to fend him off, Wu, Kai, and Zane brought it to their quarters in an attempt to print the symbols on parchment paper. However, despite their efforts, Morro gains the staff and flies it away. Luckily, Wu managed to make an imprint of the message before giving up the staff, which is later deciphered by Misako, who reveals that the first symbol means "Airjitzu." Later that night, Morro walks into a bar, where he lays out the staff on some chalk, revealing the symbols. He then summons Wrayth, who may have helped him figure out the first symbol. The Temple on Haunted Hill Morro reviews the second symbol on the staff, and summons Ghoultar and Bansha to help him decipher it. Peak-a-Boo After learning Airjitzu, the Ninja draw their attention to the second clue, a sword in some clouds , which is revealed to be the Sword of Sanctuary. The Crooked Path The Ninja see that the last symbol refers to The First Spinjitzu Master's Tomb. Grave Danger The Ninja, Morro, and his Ghost Warriors go to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. After the Ninja complete the first challenge, the second challenge appears to be to obtain the First Spinjitzu Master's other staff. They try extremely hard to get it but no matter how hard they try, it is impossible. Then Cole realizes that they have to think about the clue, "A Spinjitzu Master cannot," meaning that since they are all Spinjitzu Masters, they were never meant to get the staff. Day of the Departed When Morro returned to Wu, he readied the staff, but lowered it after Morro warned him about Yang’s intentions. The Hands of Time Wu uses the staff in his battle against Acronix. After Wu is struck with Acronix's Time Punch with the use of the Forward Time Blade, Wu attempts to defeat Acronix, but is knocked over the side of the structure, forcing him to grab a branch while the staff falls to the ground below. At some point after the Ninja's battle with Acronix, the staff would be recovered. Pause and Effect In a hallucination of Wu's, he uses his staff to defeat two Vermillion warriors. Lost in Time Both the present and past versions of Wu would use the staff. After Wu remained on the Iron Doom to deal with Krux and Acronix, the three of them would become lost in time. After Wu escaped, the staff disappeared. Appearance In the show, the Staff of the First Spinjitzu Master resembles an ordinary, wooden Nin-Jô, the main difference being the three, nearly invisible symbols carved into its side. However, in the sets, the Staff has a golden and more ornate appearance, additionally being longer. Appearances Users *First Spinjitzu Master **Wu *Morro Trivia *In "Battle Between Brothers," Garmadon breaks Wu's staff by shooting fire at it with the Sword of Fire. This could have been either a different staff, or Wu repaired it. *While Master Wu was transformed into Techno Wu, it's unknown if the staff he wielded was the First Spinjitzu Master's staff or just a black metal replacement. *The staff disappeared after the events of Season 5 and Wu is not seen holding it in Season 6. The staff reappeared in "Day of The Departed" and Season 7 when Wu held it. Gallery Question1 question.jpg MasterWu1.png Category:Objects Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Unknown Status Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Lost in Time